1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of electronics manufacture and particularly to the use of glass ceramic support elements in electron beam imaging systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The dimensional accuracy of materials used in electron beam systems determines essentially the precision and reproducibility of the products to be treated or to be produced by means of these systems. Thus one tries to avoid temperature-related expansions of the support elements by a high-precision temperature regulation. However, since electron beam systems operate under vacuum conditions, it is difficult to observe, collect and process an ideally large amount of test data. Furthermore, the material and volume-dependent temperature capacities are difficult to take into consideration. For this reason the temperatures have hitherto been checked as far as was feasible and any possible expansions estimated into the calculations accordingly.
This procedure is very time-consuming and is moreover very susceptible to error because of high measurement tolerances of the temperature measuring systems.